fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Peri
Pieri (ピエリ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally on the Nohr (Conquest) and Revelation Route. She is voiced by Minami Takahashi in the Japanese version. Profile Pieri is a daughter of a noble family in Nohr and a subordinate to Prince Xander. Her supports with Lazward show that prior to the events of Fates, her mother was killed by a servant who became obsessed with her. Despite being punished by her father, she still thought that any servant in her house was her mother's murderer, and would kill them if she was annoyed in any way. Even though her father was aware of this, he never said anything and she eventually left when the numbers began dwindling. Birthright Pieri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Lazward, assisting Xander in opposing the Avatar. In Chapter 26, along with Lazward, Pieri will choose to fight alongside Xander to the very end. Pieri cannot be saved in this route and will die unless the player choses not to battle and kill her before defeating Xander. Conquest Pieri first appears in Chapter 12 alongside Lazward, sent by Xander to assist the Avatar in helping get Elise medical attention at the Makras Palace. Personality Pieri has a peculiar personality, referring herself in a third-person point of view ever since her mother died. Pieri is also obsessed with blood, as she mentions that the smell of blood is "soothing". She has no qualms with killing people as a result of her mother's sudden murder when she was young and often comes off as scary to other people due to her immense bloodlust. She often cries by herself. Pieri cooks the best out of everyone else in the army primarily because she always cooked her own meal due to her fear of poisoned food. Her birthday is December 24th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 12 - The Evening Plan= |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flame= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 12 - Reunion in Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 26 - Prince Xander of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with Lazward Growth Rates |40% |65% |5% |40% |60% |50% |35% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Charlotte= |-|Luna= |-|Felicia= |-|Kagerou= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} *'''Pieri will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. |-|Lazwald/Silas= |-|Xander= |-|Arthur/Flannel= |-|Benoit= |-|Kaze= |-|Zero= |-|Jakob= |-|Hinata= |-|Nishiki= Supports '''Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Lazward * Odin * Xander * Benoit * Flannel * Silas * Kaze * Arthur * Zero * Leo * Hinata (3rd path only) * Nishiki (3rd path only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia *Charlotte *Luna *Kagerou (3rd path only) * Pieri's child Etymology Pieri is an Italian surname that originated from the Tuscan name Piero, which is a variant of the name Pietro. However, in Romanian, Pieri means "to die". Trivia * From the My Room models, Pieri has heterochromia iridum. Her right eye, which is normally covered by her bangs, is green while her left eye is pink. * Pieri was voted the 20th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Peiri Artwork.jpg|A sketch of Pieri from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter Cipher Pieri.jpg|Pieri as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Great Knight. Pieri confession.jpg|Pieri's confession scene. Pieriavatar.png|Pieri's official Twitter icon FEF Pieri My Room Model.png|Pieri's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters